


Songs from the Spark

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Music was as part of a Cybertronian as transformation was.Cyclonus knew this well.





	Songs from the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to calling all dawns, specifically [this](https://youtu.be/m2jzfVF7noA?t=2342) recording (links to the dawn section)

Music was as part of a Cybertronian as transformation was. It had settled into their language long ago, making every sentence a song with delicate trills and clicks that only grew more refined as time wore on.

Thusly, it was not Cyclonus’ fault that the others aboard the Lost Light could not appreciate him using his Primus given ability to touch upon emotions that ran a little deeper. To draw from something a little more primal, that could only be expressed through song, that sat in the far reaches of the spark. 

Tailgate, for his part, seemed interested in the art long since lost to the war. His voice was soft, and lacked the confidence of one who had practiced the skill for centuries, but he took every correction and bit of advice Cyclonus gave him in stride. 

“Again,” Cyclonus said, hand covering Tailgate’s smaller one. He was teaching Tailgate a simple song, about love and lose and starting again. A personal song, for both of them. 

Cyclonus leaned close, so his forehead was almost touching Tailgates, as he whispered instructions to better refine his voice. He gave a note, which Tailgate returned, until they were harmonizing as well as their different skill sets would allow.

Cyclonus’ hand tightened around Tailgate’s, as their voices grew stronger; Tailgate’s a little more confident. With luck they wouldn’t make the Lost Light security think that one of them was dying (again). They stopped, when Tailgate hit a sour note and couldn’t catch himself to keep going. Cyclonus, for his part, let out a low, good-natured chuckle.

“That was good,” he said, softly and gently. “Shall we try again?”

Tailgate nodded, eyes bright as he looked up at Cyclonus.

“All right.”

And so they tried again, taking solace in the comfort of the other, even if the song remained wobbling and unsure. Because Cyclonus knew, that was the true purpose of song.

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all know that i hc that neocybex is a very musical language
> 
> commission for ferrum-negative/jazzbat on tumblr :3c
> 
> im timelessmulder on tumblr if y'all wanna find me


End file.
